


He washed my feet

by Kittysparkle



Category: Death Note
Genre: L/light yagami - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittysparkle/pseuds/Kittysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated him<br/>I knew what I needed to do<br/>Yet I was lost in his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired when making this

He dried my feet. He knew what I was going to do, yet he did not run, he did not scream or beg me not to kill him. L, the greatest detective in the world just stayed there and dried my feet.  
So I dried his hair as he then looked up at me as I finished. We stared at each other. Not wanting to say anything, fearing that it'll just bring us closer to the end of are game of cat and mouse.  
I stroke his cheek. "What are you doing light?" I honestly didn't know, I just did what felt right. "I don't know."  
I pulled away. "I'm going to leave soon." He knew I knew that, you could just tell that he knew I was going to make him leave.  
Before I knew what I was saying I responded "No, you aren't", he looked confused by my response. "I won't let you."


	2. What am I doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to hate you  
> I'm supposed to lock you up  
> Yet I can't  
> Because I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a complex thing that I always knew Light Yagami and L Lawet didn't understand. So l wanted to put Kira and the great detective L in that situation.  
> Enjoy :3  
> P.S this is L's point of view  
> Also forgive me for making this so short! I'll make the next chapter longer!

I looked at him, "I don't think it's that simple Light, you can't stop fate." What was he saying? Maybe Light wasn't Kira?No he is Kira. This must be another game.  
"Watch me", he said. He has gone crazy, the only reason I'm going to die because of you! Why would you give up on killing me? Did Kira... Like me? I stared up at the mass murder and then knew why I couldn't lock him up. I love him Even though I shouldn't I love the man who was my enemy. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXO  
LIGHT'S POV

"I won't let anything harm you L." What was I saying? L was my enemy yet the thought of loosing him... I wouldn't be able to handle it if I killed him.  
"Light, what are you saying?", he asked. "I-I don't know." I looked into those eyes, and I then knew why I couldn't kill my enemy.

I loved him.


End file.
